Rematch
by keithmeinyourheart
Summary: After the swimming match, everyone packs up their things and goes home. Well, except Midoriya, who's in the locker room. And Bakugou, who's pissed beyond belief that the winner was never decided. He wants to be declared the winner. To beat Deku. There are other ways to decide who wins. Hence, a different kind of rematch.


**Hi this is my actually first smut I actually….finished? Anyways this takes place in the first episode of the third season of bnha. Also, this is bakudeku so please don't read if you don't like the ship thanks!**

After Aizawa ended the final swimming race, it was evident that Katsuki was mad. Not, not just mad. Pissed. He was looking forward to blasting himself to the other side of the pool, and to look back at the other two classmates shocked faces. Especially, a certain green-haired student.

"Deku", the ash blonde grumbled angrily under his breath. Bakugou stomped into the boys locker room and slammed the door. Now, he thought he would be met with the chatter of his classmates. What he didn't expect to see, was the locker room empty. He must have been busy sulking to notice all the other already changed into their casual clothes and left the pool. But that wasn't all. On the other side of the locker room, stood Midoriya with eyes wide. The boy was clearly startled by the slamming of the door, not noticing someone even opened the door in the first place.

"O-oh! Kacchan!" Midoriya finally spoke. He was still in his swimsuit, so it was ok to assume he just walked in the room seconds before Bakugou did. Bakugou narrowed his eyes on the boy.

"Shut the fuck up. I would have beat you, Deku. Damn teach' got in the way of me winning," he snarled, walking to the locker where his change of clothes was. Midoriya tilted his head, ignoring the way Bakugou spoke to him.

"It was just a race Kaachan."

The blonde tensed, annoyed by the boy's words. He whipped around to glare at the other boy in the locker room.

"It was just a race my ass. I'm not leaving till I'm declared the goddamn winner," he responded, balling his fists.

"Eh? Everyone else left! How are you going to win if there's no one here but me? We don't even have a referee!" Midoriya sputtered innocently. Bakugou growled, before realizing what "Deku" just said. The damn nerd made a good point, he hated to admit. How in the hell can they do this? Calling one of his classmates over to help with the race would be ridiculous. They're all probably somewhere else not even close to the pool. Having a race would be pointless. There had to be some other way to settle this issu-

Bakugou stopped his train of thought and focused on the green haired boy. Slowly the gears started turning in his head. A light bulb went off. Bingo. A smirk formed on his face.

"Oi, Deku. I know a way to settle this."

Midoriya looked up, interested.

"What do you me-Ah!" asked before being pushed against the lockers. He looked up to see his childhood friend, a devilish smile plastered on his face. Bakugou moved his head toward Midoriya, his mouth centimeters from his ear.

"Whoever cums first loses," he breathed huskily into the other's ear. Midoriya gasped, a small shutter moving down his spine. The one for all user wasn't going to lie. He did find Kacchan handsome. Scratch that, he thought Kacchan was fucking hot. Of course, he wouldn't say that to his face.

"K-Kacchan what are you saying?! Why would you suggest something like that!" he stuttered, clearly embarrassed. Of course he would be embarrassed. His attractive childhood friend just suggested a jerking off challenge. A literal jerkoff!

"Don't play stupid, Deku. We're jacking each other off until one of us busts a nut."

Before Midoriya could reply, Bakugou was already grabbing the other's swimsuit and pulling it down. He squeaked. Not even a second later Bakugou rid of his swimsuit, dick out in the open. Midoriya had to admit, he almost started to drool at the sight of it.

"U-um wai-!" Midoriya gasped when he felt a hand curl around his dick. The smirk never left Bakugou's face.

"No backing out, Deku," he purred, giving the other's cock a few slow strokes.

"Now be a good boy and jack me off."

Bakugou took the other's hand and guided it to his dick. Panting, Izuku gave it an experimental stroke. The groan that Bakugou emit sent blood rushing down south. Midoriya could help but let out a small whimper when Bakugou's thumb teased the head. Precum was beginning to leak out.

"Look at you. Already this wet for me and I haven't even done anything yet. Better get to work if you want to win, Deku."

Something about the way he said Deku in that tone made Midoriya whine. Soon, both boys were stroking each other, both determined to make the other come undone. Everything was going dandy until Bakugou decided to fondle the boys' balls with his free hand.

"Ah! K-Kaccha- Hn!" Midoriya moaned shamefully, letting his head rest back onto the lockers. The blonde hummed.

"G-goddamn, Deku. Just from me jerking you off. Such a slutty face, begging for more. Such a good boy for me. Hn! Oh yeah baby, there you go. Just like that," Katsuki roughly spoke, his filthy mouth getting the best of him. And oh god did Midoriya eat up every word that he uttered. He loved it. He couldn't stop the sinful noises escaping from his own mouth. He was an absolute mess. An absolute mess for Katsuki.

"Kacchan! Kacchan p-please!" he whined bucking his hips into the blonde's hand. This wasn't even a competition anymore. The two boys seem to have forgotten about it and are more focused on the pleasure both of them were experiencing.

"You gonna cum, Deku? You gonna f-fucking cum for me, huh?" Bakugou growled, close to his climax as well. Both of them sped up the pace, stroking and squeezing faster than before.

"Please Kacchan! Please let me c-cum!" the green haired boy moaned. He couldn't take the knot curling in his stomach. He needed release and he needed it right now. Bakugou hummed once again.

"Fucking do it. Come for me, Deku."

And that was all it took. Midoriya voice cracked mid-moan, white coming from his cock and into Bakugou's hand. That didn't stop Midoriya from continuing to stroke Bakugou until he climaxed seconds later. Both stood there, coming down from their high, stroking each other through their orgasms. Minutes later, Katsuki leaned next do the other's ear.

"I win."

Safe to say, their relationship took a turn from there.


End file.
